happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Random Acts of Silence
'"Random Acts of Silence" '''es el septuagésimo tercer episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el décimo noveno de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio En la biblioteca, Nutty susurra algo a Sniffles y los dos se ríen. El bibliotecario, Flippy, los hace callar. Mime entra y arrastra una silla, haciendo que el ruido alerte a Flippy. Él aparece delante de Mime y se lleva la silla, cambiándola por una silla con ruedas. Mientras Flippy regresa a su trabajo, Mime hace más ruido al mover la palanca para la altura de la silla. Flippy regresa y sustituye a la silla con una fila de libros, para el disgusto de Mime. Mime perturba al oso una vez más por afilar un lápiz. Al tocar su hombro, Flippy saca un machete. Lo usa para afilar el lápiz en silencio y luego se lo devuelve a Mime. Mientras tanto, Sniffles y Nutty intentan escabullirse por una puerta. Ellos accidentalmente activan la alarma de incendio, lo que provoca que Flippy enloquezca. Flippy aparece detrás de Sniffles y lo empala a través de los ojos con dos lápices. Luego deja inconciente a Nutty golpeándolo con un libro. La pantalla se pone en negro. Nutty despierta para encontrarse a sí mismo en una mesa, con el brazo en un sacapuntas. Flippy usa el sacapuntas para destrozar a Nutty, y una vez que lo mata sale a buscar a su siguiente víctima. Mime entra, llevando algunos papeles, hasta que ve lo que pasó. Antes de que pudiera escapar, Flippy lo atrapa. Utilizando uno de los papeles, Flippy corta uno de los ojos de Mime. Mime se sienta en la silla con ruedas y Flippy le da una patada, que hace que Mime gire. Flippy coloca su machete en el cuerpo de Mime mientras éste estaba girando, quitándole la piel. Flaky es vista luego devolviendo un libro a la biblioteca. Flippy lo sella con sangre usando el brazo de Nutty. Antes de que el episodio termine, da un último "Shhhh". Moraleja "''There are times when silence has the loudest noise." (Hay veces que el silencio es el ruido más fuerte). Muertes #Sniffles es empalado a través de sus ojos con dos lápices. #Nutty es destrozado hasta morir por un sacapuntas. #La piel de Mime es arrancada por Flippy con un machete. Heridas #Nutty es golpeado por Flippy con un libro. #Flippy corta el ojo de Mime con una hoja de papel. Errores #El diseño en la boina de Flippy cambia varias veces, algunas veces durante escenas continuas. #Mime, arrastrando la silla, deja marcas en el suelo. Esas marcas desaparecen luego de que Flippy le quita la silla. #Cuando Flippy es distraido por Mime cuando usa el sacapuntas, El sello con el que estaba trabajando desaparece. #El sacapuntas no aparece hasta que Mime lo usa. #El ojo vago de Nutty cambia de posición una vez. #El rol de Mime debería ser protagonista en lugar de ser secundario. #Los caramelos de Nutty cambian de lugar dos veces. #Cuando Flippy le quita la piel a Mime con el machete, no hay rastros de sangre en éste. #Cuando Flippy está por matar a Sniffles colgándose del techo, su boina no se cae. #La mano de Nutty no podría entrar en el sacapuntas. Curiosidades *La muerte de Mime es similar a la muerte de Nutty en Party Animal, también causada por Flippy. *Truffles puede ser visto brevemente al comienzo del episodio. *Irónicamente, el personaje que es conocido por ser silencioso (Mime) hace mucho ruido durante el episodio. *Flippy (junto a Flaky en Water You Wading For) es uno de los personajes que rompe la cuarta pared al mandar silencio al espectador (y no a Flaky como se cree). *Se puede suponer que, al igual que Flaky, Nutty y Sniffles saben de los problemas que suceden cuando Flippy enloquece, ya que tratan de escapar antes de que Mime lo haga enfurecer. Nutty posiblemente descubrió esto en Double Whammy, mientras que Sniffles pudo haberlo descubierto en Party Animal. Como Mime no sabía nada de esto, no estaba preocupado. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios donde Flippy enloquece sin recordar la guerra. *Un rumor indicaba que este episodio sería el final de la tercera temporada, hasta que fue anunciado Breaking Wind. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios donde los personajes secundarios mueren y el personaje principal sobrevive. *Flaky es el primer personaje que Flippy deja vivir sin lastimarlo. También deja vivir a Handy en By The Seat Of Your Pants, pero le corta las piernas antes de eso. *Éste es el único episodio de la tercera temporada donde Flippy sobrevive. *Es la segunda vez que Nutty es el culpable de que Flippy enloquesca, La primera vez fue en Party Animal. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galeria en:Random Acts of Silence Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Episodios Que Rompen La Cuarta Pared Categoría:Episodios 2012 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Flippy/Fliqpy